


Hostage

by Shadowsof_thenight



Series: Fictober [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Minimal Cursing, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsof_thenight/pseuds/Shadowsof_thenight
Summary: You and Bucky set out to retrieve  hostage





	Hostage

Hiding in the shadows of the tall building behind you, you glanced ahead to where your partner was standing. He moved so effortlessly, keeping to the shadows, becoming one with them. His steps were light and silent, as he took quietly took out a guard. The third already. They obviously knew you were coming, or they wouldn’t have upped the security so much. Of course, you shouldn’t be surprised. They took one of your team, an avenger, hostage and that was a sure way to get you to come looking. 

Before today, you had not teamed up with Bucky before. Though there were no set teams, it was a given that Bucky and Sam were together. Until now. The handsome man before you exuded an immense confidence and it threw you off your game. You weren’t entirely sure why and if definitely wasn’t convenient to feel like that. But the man moved like the wind and it made your footsteps, light as they were, sound loud against the pavement. 

You tried to keep up with him, but threading lightly was more important than being fast right now, you needed the element of surprise. And when he slipped around a corner, you were too late to get there. He was out of your sight. It wasn’t exactly appropriate to call out now and you took a moment to catch your breath and devise a plan. Slinking into the shadows of the alley, you tapped a beat against the microphone that was connected to the earpieces that you and Bucky had in. Since there was little team building beforehand, you weren’t sure if he even knew morse-code, but for someone who fought in world war 2, it did seem a safe bet. 

“Guess out teamwork needs some fine-tuning,” Bucky’s whispered, suddenly very close to your ears and you nearly jumped out of your skin. You had not heard him coming and were just lucky that he was on your side. You just nodded in response, not trusting your shocked self to speak soft enough. 

“I was able to scout the perimeter,” Bucky continued, his voice barely audible as he leaned in even closer, “We can enter through the south entrance.” 

The property you were about to breach was like a fort. It was paramount that the two of you worked well together and you wished that you had shaken up the teams a bit more often. Wanda was your usual go-to girl and she didn’t need words to understand you. It had made you lazy, you realised. 

“Are you sure?” Before you would walk into the lions den, you needed him to tell you he was sure. 

Risking your life wasn’t new territory for you, not at all, but you usually did your own scouting beforehand. There was no denying that the super soldier standing next to you had done it in record time, but you did have some control issues. You needed his confidence and feeling of control over this situation to convince you. 

**“Just follow me, I know the area** like the back of my hand,” Bucky offered and though you took a split second to mull it over, you finally nodded. 

His words sparked your memory again. He had been here before. That was why he wanted to go in the first place. It was so easy to forget these days, that Bucky had been a part of hydra. He was so well-adjusted now, in control of himself and his actions. Though you could still remember his struggles. You shook your head, scolding yourself for letting his confidence take yours down a notch. Instead of wavering, you should be celebrating his success. Pushing the thoughts from your mind, you nodded again and signalled for him to start moving. 

Just like he had said, the south entrance was a weak spot that gave easy excess to the grounds. Sticking to the shadows once more, you moved along the other walls towards the main building at the back. Inside these walls there weren’t too many guards walking by and you were glad for their arrogance. They thought they had it covered with the ones outside, the ones Bucky had knocked unconscious. 

As you got closer to the large converted manor, loud voices rang through the air out of an open window. Crouching underneath it, you tried to catch some of the argument as the voices kept getting more heated. As soon as you understood the reason for their anger, you could not help but smirk. You winked at Bucky and he returned your gaze with a smirk of his won. Perhaps this super important mission hadn’t been as necessary as everyone had envisioned. You could just wait it out, let the prisoner annoy them long enough until they let him go. Of course, knowing hydra they could also kill him, so you weren’t taking any chances. 

Sticking to the shadows, the two of you moved along the building, carefully glancing into ever window until you found the object of your mission. Your missing teammate, and current bane of hydra’s existence if the arguments were enough to go by, Sam Wilson. His smiling face could be seen through the half opened curtains. He was obviously beaten, possibly tortured, but he was still talking animatedly to whoever was in the room with him. You didn’t need to see his captors faces to know that he was doing a wonderful job at annoying the hell out of them. 

Suppressing a chuckle, you looked at Bucky and without using words you agreed on a plan of action. Bucky whistled loudly, alerting Sam of your presence. He was smart enough to through himself down to the floor, chair and all, just as you threw a smoke bomb into the room through the window you were next to. Pulling on a mask, you quickly jumped over the windowsill and into the room, Bucky close behind you. While you rushed to Sam and placed a mask on his face before releasing him from his restraints, Bucky took out the two operatives that were still standing. 

They bravely tried to fight back, but they had not been equipped to handle the smoke and they had been gasping for air. Easy pickings. The attack had taken them by surprise, which showed you that this was not a well organised cell. And before they really knew what hit them, all three of you were out the door. Bucky jumped up on the wall, much like a cat and pulled both you and Sam up there as well. 

All you had to do now was reach the concealed plane that had flown you and Bucky out here. Retrieving a hostage had never been this easy.


End file.
